The present invention relates to an apparatus such as an actuating apparatus, or an assembly or subassembly of an actuating apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mechanism which can be used for a variable valve actuating apparatus for controlling an intake or exhaust valve lift quantity or a valve operating angle of an internal combustion engine in accordance with an engine operating condition.
A Japanese patent application publication JP 2004-076824 shows an actuator device usable for a variable valve actuating system for an internal combustion engine. This actuating device includes a ball screw shaft, a ball nut and a link member which includes a bifurcated first end portion swingably connected with the ball nut on both sides at diagonally opposite positions, and a second end portion not bifurcated.